Our Soda Kiss
by xxShadowLurkerxx
Summary: RaiKim sounds perfect?lets find out if it is in this new oneshot "Our Soda Kiss" remember fans I am xxWindWarriorxx just chanong the name to xxShadowLurkerxx sry xxFireWarriorxx!


**Hello!It's me Shadow Lurker! hey if u don't know why thats my name check out the profile... But AFTER U READ THE STORY AND REVIEW IT!YOU DO NOT NO HOW HARD I'VE WORED ON IT! Yeah my homies it my lunch break during school and ALL of my 7th period so READ! my oneshot RaiKim story!! Please read! oooooh and after u read this you'll have a reason to review!! Laters Shadow Lurker!/xxWindarriorxx for thoses of u who dont read usernames!O hhh xxFireWarriorxxI did'nt know until I read one of ur stories bout the username kinda close thing so I'm gonna change mine l8ter peeps! It's gonna be xxShadow Lurkerxx**

**I know you did'nt read the top part so go back and read it thought u wee pretty tricky ehhhh?Ha I proved u wrong!MUAHAHAHAcough coughScuse me...MUAHAHAHAA!on with the story!**

**Kimiko's P.O.V.**

**I was watching a movie(Ever since Raimundo became leader we had our own hangout room!but we could'nt let it stop our duties as "Xiaolin Dragons" in training...)and in the movie there was a boy and a girl sharing a soda,then they bumped into each other and kissed,how corny!I thought.**

**The movie finished and I went into the kitchen to get something to drink.**

"**Hey" I heard from across the room,I turned around.**

"**Oh hi Raimundo"I said.**

**I turned to look back into the fridge, "Darn" I said there's no more soda...**

**Raimundos's P.O.V.**

**Raimundo realized he had the last one in his hands,he looked at it then at Kimiko, "wanna share?" he asked like the smoth talker he was.**

"**Uh sure why not" Kimiko said .She got to straws while Raimundo put it in a glass. They sat down at the kitchen table.**

**Trying to make a conversation he asked "So Kimiko whats it like in Tokyo?" Oh Rai, she exclaimed you'd love it!**

"**Not as much as you...he thought" .Secretly he had always had feelings for the Dragon Of Fire,but he was to afraid to admit it,she probably did'nt like him anyway. She was so pretty he thought, saphire blue eyes,raven black hair that cascaded down her back. After three years of getting to know her he had managed to fall in love with her...**

**Sure she had a temper,and got really angry a lot,but those were some of the things he loved about her. If only I had a way to tell her to show her,that a liked her more than a friend,maybe even loved her.**

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

"**So Rai, whats it like in Brazil?" she asked. "Oh Kimi it's one of the most wonderful places in the world.!' "Especially Rio" he said.**

"**Not as wonderful as you" I thought dreamily,I've had feelings for Raimundo for a long time now,but he probably thinks I'm a spoiled brat when I'm not at the temple. But I cant help It I like him anyway...His beautiful emerald eye's...His cute spiky brown hair. But it was'nt just his looks he was brave,smart,kind,cocky but she was thought it was cute.**

**He was done talking and we both took a drink,when we both leaned in we accidently kissed eachother! Both our face's were red from embaressment. "Ummmmm Kimi, he said, I've uh likes you for a while now and this was a way of showing it." I stared my mouth wide open in shock.**

"**It's okay Kimiko I understand..." he started to walk away.**

"**Raimundo wait!" I yelled**

"**Yeah"? He said he looked sad,dissapointed,and even a little embaressed all at the same time.**

**Raimundo...I said, I like you to...then I kissed him right on the lips.**

**Raimundo's P.O.V.**

**Oh My God! I just confessed to the girl I love that I love her,and she said it back!Oh my god!!**

**I kissed her back,when we stopped I said, "Kimi why did you give me that look though?"**

"**Oh she said, well at first I thought you'd never liked me, and I thought I was dreaming...But you do like me!" Not just that Kimi I love you..." "Me to", she said.**

"**Kimiko, I said, do you want to be my girlfriend?Yes!, she squealed, of course!"**

**She hugged me just like she did when I became leader. This I knew was the best day of my life!**

**Kimiko's P.O.V.**

**Now...I dont think soda kisses are so corny after all...**

**Clay's P.O.V.**

"**FINNALY!", I yelled from the open door,FINNALY!**

"**Finnaly what" asked Raimundo?**

" **guys are finnaly kissing!" "Dojo you owe me five bucks!"**

"**Fine, fine here you go...," Dojo handed him the money.**

**YOU GUYS WERE BETTING ON WHEN WE'D KISS!,yelled Kimiko. Ummmmm we'll we can explain...RUN! I yelled.**

**Raimundo's P.O.V.**

**Kimiko ran to hurt Clay, and Dojo, "See you in a minute Rai" she yelled as she ran out the door.**

**That's my Kimiko that I know and love...I thought.**

"**Raimundo" asked Omi "what is this love in which you speak of?"**

"**Oh great..." Then I sighed...**

**Oh we'll at least I got my soda kiss...**


End file.
